


【灿白】隔间play 🚗

by ax34



Category: One Directions
Genre: M/M, 灿白 EXO 同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ax34/pseuds/ax34
Summary: 灿白，半现实向，隔间play
Relationships: 灿白 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 289





	【灿白】隔间play 🚗

**Author's Note:**

> 一时脑洞产物，近万字豪华法拉利（bu shi）

热。

边伯贤把耳麦移开了一些，小口地喘着气，他抬手擦了擦汗，随手撩了一下汗湿的额发。

不光热，还很闷。

有点想喝水。

还有三首歌就中场休息了。

嘴唇有点干燥得起皮，他控制不住地想去撕，瞄了一眼马上要到自己的part了，于是忍了又忍，垂下了手，在裤子上蹭了蹭手心的汗，又忍不住揪了揪上面的褶子。

唱歌的时候，感受着干皮之间的摩擦，他有些不自在地抿了抿嘴，在最后一句还没结尾的时候终于忍不住用牙齿轻轻咬了咬，发出了“唔”的一声。

声带震动嗡鸣着，金属质感的磁性声音流泻而出，像是隔着一层雾，带着轻微电流滋拉流窜的吸引力，然而尾音却可爱得要命，轻轻上扬着，但只短短一声，让人抓不住摸不着，还没咂摸出其中的甜味儿来，就调皮地消散在了空气里。

勾得人心痒不已。

而罪魁祸首边伯贤唱完后无辜地眨巴着眼睛，心里则暗暗庆幸没人发现自己的小乌龙。

刚才唱歌的时候，他发现自己的声音有点哑了，演唱会一首接一首，身为主唱之一的他，嗓子根本来不及得到休息。

…………

唉，还是想喝水。

啊啊好渴啊……

边伯贤脑子里天马行空的，有点走神，对着台下发起呆来。

他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，粉嫩的舌尖探头探脑地溜出来，只在红润的唇上留下了一圈晶莹便害羞地缩了回去。

“咔嚓咔嚓。”他像是被惊醒了似的转向声音的来源，那声音很大，又离他格外近，连拍了好多张。转过头，一个黑漆漆的摄像机直直地对着他，旁边一个梳着双马尾的女孩子一手扶着机身，一手捂着胸口，像是做了什么壮举一样，激动得脸都红了，胸前还挂着个牌子，写着“Baek Hyun, we love you.”

边伯贤瞬间了然——

怕是他的站内神图又要多了一组。

在边伯贤观察她的期间，那个女孩子又趴到镜头前确认了一下照片，笑得很满足，带着点羞涩，甚至欢欣雀跃地在原地小小蹦了一下。

边伯贤有些好笑又有些无奈，觉得有趣便往那边又走了几步好看得更清楚一些，几乎都快到舞台边上了。

那女孩还沉浸在喜悦中，听到周围一圈惊呼和手机拍照的声音才后知后觉地懵懵然抬头，正对上边伯贤的眼神。

女孩激动得喊了一声，急忙捂住了嘴，只不过一秒，就慌忙转移了目光，一双大眼睛黑葡萄似的乌溜溜转着，左看右看，就是不敢和边伯贤对视，脸彻底红了，像个熟透的苹果。

啊，我的女儿们可真可爱。

边伯贤作老父亲状捧住了心脏。

他冲那边丢了个wink，瞬间又是一阵躁动，他看见女孩在人群中挤着，人还没站稳呢，咔咔咔对着他又是一顿连拍。

边伯贤一个没绷住，乐了。

——————————

当声色浪潮尽数平息，镁光灯暗下来，边伯贤静静地站在幕后，最后调整了一遍耳麦。

所有人都屏住了呼吸，像是等待一场蝴蝶破茧而出的盛曲。

他的solo part。

其实从一开始边伯贤就感觉到了，有一道视线一直如有实质般粘在他身上。

灼热而又炽烈，如影随形，像是要用目光将他牢牢捆住似的。

不用想都知道是谁。

边伯贤忍不住露出个笑来。

他在黑暗中冲着朴灿烈所在的方向悄悄做了个爱你的手势，也不管那人能不能看见。

前奏音乐响起，他定了定心，按照练习了无数次的那样，登台，表演，不出意料地收获了一片疯狂的呐喊声。

那道目光依然停留在他身上。

边伯贤总感觉朴灿烈今天的视线格外露骨，不知道是真的，还是他热糊涂了产生的错觉。

这样一想，他的身体竟然开始有些发烫，连跳舞时的扭动都感觉浑身不自在，总感觉那目光像一只大手在身上来回逡巡，隔着薄薄的衣服逗弄他敏感的身体，让他连腰都控制不住地软了下来。

微凉的金属项链在甩动时轻轻地嗑在胸口上，粗糙的衣料在柔嫩的肌肤上不轻不重地磨蹭着，那股视线依然紧紧地黏在他的身上，边伯贤心头一跳，嗓子一紧，一声下意识的呻吟差点就要脱口而出。

他慌忙闭上了嘴巴，舌尖下压，喉头滚了滚才把这一声咽了下去。

劫后余生般地呼了几口气，边伯贤趁间奏的空隙，垂下眼帘缓了缓，漆黑如墨的睫毛颤如鸦羽，轻轻扇了扇，仿佛振翅欲飞时的蝶翼。

好像更热了。

朴灿烈这家伙……

他抿了抿唇，把衣服领口扯得更开了一些。

台下瞬间一阵尖叫直掀屋顶。

边伯贤微微抬起脸，一颗透明的汗珠从脸颊上滚落，沿路留下蜿蜒的痕迹，挂在锁骨上荡了荡，晃晃悠悠地一头栽进了颈窝里，连同其上反射着的光辉也跌得粉碎，摔成了一片梦境般的五色幻影。

边伯贤知道朴灿烈一直在看他。

这一认知让他开始莫名地兴奋。

强烈的音乐鼓点，热情呐喊的声音，蒸腾的热浪，恣意挥洒的汗水，闪烁的灯光，空气中的荷尔蒙气息，还有怦怦剧烈跳动的心脏。

他甚至能感受到另一颗心的共鸣，和他们对梦想共同的追求。

在舞台上一起发光发热。

伴随着一阵尖叫声，边伯贤行云流水地跳完最后一个动作，帅气地一个侧头，停顿几秒后摆完ending pose，在逐渐暗下来的灯光中转身走向台下，正遇上往台上走的朴灿烈。边伯贤挑了挑眉，纤长的手指熟练地转着纯白色的话筒，目光在那人身上流连了一番，他吹了声口哨，唇角微微翘起，露出个痞气的笑来。

颇有些挑衅和得意。

点头致意，擦身而过。

边伯贤随意地哼起了歌，看起来心情颇好。

他没看见的是朴灿烈发亮的眼睛，和势在必得的眼神，在黑暗中，像匹蛰伏已久的，一击致命的狼。

————————

“嗯………”被人搂在怀里肆意揉捏的时候，边伯贤似乎才意识到问题的严重性。

就在刚刚，演唱会结束，他慢悠悠地往后台走，身边的一扇门突然开了，黑暗中猛地伸出一只手，捉住边伯贤的手腕把他拖进了隔间里。

“咔哒。”门落了锁。

肩头一沉，随后一双有力的臂膀从身后环了上了他的腰。

边伯贤心中警铃大作，向身后抬起手肘就想回击，却瞬间被抱得更紧，熟悉的洗发水香味钻进鼻腔，那人低沉磁性的声音在耳边响起，“别动。”

边伯贤只僵了一下就放松了紧绷的身体，顺势靠在了那人怀里，懒洋洋没骨头似的。

身后传来一声轻笑，有些闷闷的，连着胸腔发出一声震动的嗡鸣。

…………

而现在，朴灿烈的大手已经在边伯贤周身游走不知几个来回了。

朴灿烈对他的敏感点一清二楚，没两下边伯贤就软了身子，直往他怀里缩，像只被拎住后颈，任人拿捏的兔子。

这兔子急了还是会咬人的。

边伯贤喘息着转身，抬头愤愤地冲着朴灿烈微厚的下唇就是一口，却没想正中朴灿烈的下怀，被人逮住好一顿亲吻缠绵。

“唔唔”的声音和黏腻的水声从唇齿间传来，朴灿烈舒服得眯起了眼，感觉自己像是在啃一块水嫩多汁的草莓果冻。

甜甜软软的。

快窒息的时候朴灿烈还不肯放开边伯贤，舌头卷起那人的舌尖逗弄了几下，吮了吮，才恋恋不舍地退了出来。

两人均是剧烈地喘气，边伯贤的衣服被朴灿烈撩起来了一角，宽厚的手掌探进去，抚在细腻的皮肤上，伴随着一阵不轻不重的摩挲。

而被人捏住了腰的边伯贤抖了抖，抬起带着水光的眸子看着朴灿烈，眨了眨眼睛促狭道：“帅哥，这么急吗？”

朴灿烈闻言低头看着他，又看了一眼他摸着自己腹肌的手，挑眉道：“彼此彼此，小色鬼。”

边伯贤笑了，眉眼弯弯的，甜得很，他踮起脚又在朴灿烈的唇上碰了一下，然后双手抱住朴灿烈的腰，把脸埋进他的脖子里蹭了蹭，低声道：“要在这做吗？”

要。

怎么不要。

朴灿烈低头蹭了蹭边伯贤柔软的发顶，嘴唇从他的眉骨，额心，眼睛，鼻梁，薄唇上一一滑过，最后停留在颈间，去吻他细长的脖颈，用牙齿轻轻地啃咬。

“从你刚才跳舞开始，我就想要得不得了。”

“想要你，想抱着你，恨不得把你揉进身体里才好。”

朴灿烈轻轻咬住边伯贤颈间的皮肤，说话的声音含糊不清。

边伯贤的耳朵和脖子都异常敏感，被朴灿烈这样一弄，他几乎一瞬间就软了身子。暖湿的气流钻进耳朵，又痒又麻，逗弄得他全身发抖。他有些想躲，可又逃不掉，于是像被叼住颈间皮肉的幼兽一样，双手抓住了朴灿烈的衣角，边喘息着呜咽，边艰难道：“别…别留下印子…”

朴灿烈顿了一下，适当放轻了些力道，顺着脖颈亲吻他的锁骨，又向下扯了扯边伯贤宽松的领口，解开几颗扣子，转而去亲他的胸口，嘴唇触到凸起的软肉，舔咬吮吸，惹得胸前风光一片，宛如雪地里盛开的两朵梅花，越发红艳起来。

“嗯……啊……”边伯贤绷紧了指尖，又疼又爽的感觉从胸前传来，他的眼睛里带了点雾气，低头去看那颗埋在他胸口的毛茸茸的脑袋，酥酥麻麻的快感从乳尖一直传递到大脑。或许是朴灿烈有些用力，边伯贤总感觉此刻扑在他身上的是某种大型猫科动物，正在肆意又惬意地享受自己的猎物，连舌头上仿佛都长着倒刺，强势又充满掠夺性。

胸前的东西被含入温暖湿润的口腔，朴灿烈的舌头绕着它灵活地一圈圈打转，又时而用牙齿咬住往外扯。边伯贤有点受不住，他下意识地往后缩，双手想去推朴灿烈的脑袋，却又舍不得真用力，最后只得把手插进朴灿烈蓬松的发丝间，纤长的十指用力并拢，无助地仰起了脖颈。

“唔……灿烈……别弄了……嗯……”

朴灿烈最后松了口，在四周留下了几个清晰的牙印。

红肿的肉粒沾着晶莹的唾液，暴露在冷空气中，边伯贤被刺激得狠狠地哆嗦了一下。他的发丝有些凌乱，眼睛湿漉漉的，水润的嘴唇半张着喘气，衣衫不整，看起来颇为情色，迷离的眼神似乎是某种隐喻的邀请。

朴灿烈的目光直直地盯着边伯贤，眼中情欲翻滚，他舔了舔嘴唇，抬手脱了自己的上衣之后去解裤子，皮带啪嗒啪嗒的声音听得边伯贤面红耳赤。

两人贴得很近，近到灼热的气流彼此交缠，呼吸间全是另一个人的气息。边伯贤像是寻求安慰般主动抱住了朴灿烈宽厚的脊背，抬起头去索吻。送上门来的美味朴灿烈当然不可能放过，低头热情地回应，末了唇舌相离，朴灿烈舔了舔边伯贤唇边沾上的银丝，又安抚般地亲了亲他小巧的耳垂，搂住边伯贤柔软的腰把他转过去按在了台子上。

“乖。”

边伯贤双手撑着台子，腰微微凹陷进去，朴灿烈从他身后贴了上来，手摸向了他身前的衣服扣子。演出的服装为了表演间隙换装的时候方便，都不是很难脱，因此朴灿烈轻而易举地就扯开了边伯贤的上衣。他的动作有些急切，谈不上温柔，甚至有些粗暴，像个初尝禁果，急色的毛头小子。细腻的皮肤突然赤裸地暴露在空气里，边伯贤敏感地抖了一下，衣服被扯得下滑，松松垮垮地挂在了他的臂弯里。

金属纽扣“啪”地一声崩开，朴灿烈的手顺着边伯贤的裤缝探了进去，隔着内裤揉捏他紧实挺翘的臀肉。边伯贤的裤子在朴灿烈的摧残下彻底落地，匀称笔直的双腿露了出来，朴灿烈的手伸到了他的前面，入手是半硬的触感，湿腻腻地氤氲开一小片水渍。他把手覆在上面摩挲，上下滑动，边伯贤小声地哼唧，腰肢不受控制地轻轻摆动。

“这么有感觉？”耳边传来暗哑低沉的声音，像是在压抑某种汹涌的渴望。湿热的呼吸和调戏的话语灌进耳朵，让边伯贤的脸颊急剧升温。他咬了咬嘴唇，不甘示弱地回手在朴灿烈身下摸索，突然被掌心的触感和温度烫得瑟缩了一下，边伯贤咽了口唾沫，硬着头皮继续动作，慢揉轻摸，怎么色情露骨怎么来。朴灿烈闷哼了一声，边伯贤的手又细又软，没两下他就忍不住了，身下胀得发疼。

“宝贝儿，你是在勾引我吗？嗯？”

边伯贤哼哼了两声，晃了晃细腰。朴灿烈挑眉，彻底把人扒光，惩罚性地抬手拍了一下边伯贤饱满圆润的臀瓣，手感颇佳，弹性十足，柔软得让他忍不住又捏了捏，在雪白的臀肉上留下了不深不浅的巴掌印子。

边伯贤被打得叫了一声，一种异样的快感窜上心头，他回头抬眼去看朴灿烈，眼尾绯红，春色无边，像个勾人的妖精。

朴灿烈低低地骂了一句脏话，双手掐住边伯贤的腰，下身硬邦邦地戳在他腿间磨蹭了几下，随后用力一沉。

“啊———”边伯贤发出一声猝不及防的叫喊，又后知后觉地紧紧捂住了嘴。一寸一寸，坚硬又滚烫，强烈的被侵犯的感觉传递到他的脑海。下身又麻又胀，伴随着阵阵撕裂般的疼痛，小腹酸软不已。他一下子失去了力气，没了支撑趴伏在台子上，双腿抖如筛糠，喉咙里挤出几声不成调的呻吟。

由于没有润滑，朴灿烈进入得有些缓慢和费力。边伯贤贴着冰凉的桌面，艰难地喘气，努力调整自己的呼吸，手指紧紧握住桌子的边缘，指节因用力而微微泛白。

半晌，朴灿烈终于停下了动作。他喘着粗气，强忍着冲撞的欲望，把自己深埋在边伯贤的身体里等他适应。他从后面环抱住边伯贤，欺身压上他精瘦匀称的身体，肌肤紧密相贴，温柔地亲了亲他的侧脸和耳朵，在他明晰如天使翅膀般的蝴蝶骨上落下轻轻一吻。

缓慢，坚定，而又无比虔诚。

如同一枚滚烫的烙印。

温暖宽厚的大手带着安抚意味地抚摸过身体，边伯贤像一只被顺毛舒服了的猫，脖颈拉伸出一个优美的弧度，微微弓起了腰，动了动身体示意朴灿烈可以了。

得到允许的朴灿烈渐渐放肆了起来，他动得不算很急，但每一下都进得很深，边伯贤被顶得不住往台子上撞，坚硬滚烫的东西在身体里发狠地律动，去撞击他身体深处的软肉。

“啊……嗯……”快感从尾骨处爆炸开来，顺着脊椎传递到四肢百骸，边伯贤发着抖，拼命咬住嘴唇想把呻吟声咽回肚子里去，却依然不受控制的细碎地从唇齿的缝隙间流露出来。情欲如潮水般席卷而至，将他紧紧包围，吞没。他仿佛被抽光了全身的力气，身子软得像化作了一滩春水，只能被动又无措地承受情事所带给他的痛苦与欢愉。

粗重的喘息声和肉体拍打撞击的声音交织着回荡在房间里，听得人脸红心跳。

狭小的空间有限，但彼此紧贴的身体，却是温暖而又真实的。

谁又能想到，舞台上光芒万丈的大明星，却在台下，在无人顾及的地方，远离镜头，远离一切纷扰和束缚，放纵地与恋人交欢。

这一认知太过刺激，让边伯贤几乎产生了一种在偷情的错觉。

他的瞳孔里倒映出朴灿烈的影子，濡湿的黑发，英俊帅气的脸庞，精壮赤裸的胸膛，结实的腹肌和有力的腰身，耳边传来如同絮语般深情的呢喃，一声声，叫的都是他的名字。朴灿烈仿佛一团火，炙热得要将他彻底融化。

边伯贤只感觉心尖滚烫，有种名为“喜欢”的情绪满得快要从胸口溢出来。

“灿烈……”他情不自禁地去叫他的名字，伸手扣住他搭在自己腰间的手，主动往他那边凑了凑，是一副全然信赖，予取予求的模样。

朴灿烈看着心头一动，把他拥得更紧了些。

“伯贤…舒服吗？”

“唔………嗯………”

有节奏的律动还在继续，朴灿烈压着他越发变本加厉。

“啊……”快感突然来得太猛烈，边伯贤有些受不住，下意识想要合拢腿，却被人向两边分的更开，他蜷缩起脚趾，身体向前，呜咽着本能去躲身后的入侵，然而只能被人捏住腰进得更深。

伴随着朴灿烈的一记深顶，身体里的敏感处被重重撞击后碾压而过，边伯贤终于控制不住地喊出了声，他浑身颤抖，哆嗦着回头，眼睛里雾气迷蒙，嘴唇被咬得泛白，“轻点…灿烈…轻点…呜……”细软的嗓音带着微哑，像是被欺负狠了的小动物。

边伯贤无力地瘫软在了台子上，小声的呻吟和喊叫被撞得支离破碎。

他平常被粉丝吹上天的金属嗓音，在叫床的时候格外性感，如同一杯质地淳厚的红酒，浓郁而细腻，回甘悠长，只消一缕残香，便能让人如梦如醉。

朴灿烈附在他颈侧，边伯贤悦耳的呻吟如同最好的催情剂，他粗喘着气，双手紧紧箍着身下细瘦的腰不断用力冲撞，爽得头皮发麻。

边伯贤就像一只小舟，在情欲的浪潮中不断起伏，被朴灿烈带动着，被快感支配着，整个人的灵魂都飘上了云端，上一秒还游荡在天堂，下一秒就如同坠入了地狱。

……

“大家辛苦了~”清亮的，带着点软糯奶味的声音突然从不远处传来，伴随着“哒哒”的脚步声。

在充斥着情爱声音的房间里显得十分突兀。

在欲望中沉浮挣扎的边伯贤心头一跳，猛地清醒过来，他费力地扭头去看门口，然后把惊慌的眼神投向了朴灿烈

——有人来了。

“你锁门……”

朴灿烈挑了挑眉，伸出一根食指抵住边伯贤的唇，做了个“嘘”的动作，慢慢从他体内退了出来，把茫然无措的人转了个身面对着自己，然后又从正面顶了进去。

体内一阵令人销魂蚀骨的摩擦，边伯贤来不及思考朴灿烈这么做的目的，身体永远比大脑先做出反应，他随着朴灿烈的动作发出了难耐的呻吟，但只短短一声，就慌忙闭上了嘴巴。

边伯贤有些懵然，等回过神来的时候也顾不得朴灿烈在做什么，只是急忙地伸手去推他，可朴灿烈压在他身上却是纹丝不动，任由边伯贤如何用眼神示意也不起来。

边伯贤不敢出太大的声响，只能不断用唇语和几乎微不可闻的声音和朴灿烈说话，疯狂用眼神向他传递信息，可不管他如何努力，朴灿烈都像没看见没听见似的，依然气定神闲地在他身上亲来咬去，抬头冲他露出个神秘狡黠的笑。

……

边伯贤有些抓狂，他在心里不断谴责自己真是色令智昏，干正事儿之前连锁没锁门这么重要的事情都能忘。看朴灿烈那副有恃无恐的样子，门应该是锁了的，可转念一想：万一朴灿烈是在赌不会有人进这间屋子呢？

边伯贤心里“咯噔”一下，被脑海中突然闪现的这个想法吓得六神无主。

不行……绝不可以被发现……

他用力推了朴灿烈一把，支起身体就要从台子上下来，却不料又被朴灿烈按住手腕重新压了回去，腿也被一起压制住了。他在这边急得要死，反观朴灿烈却一副悠哉悠哉的样子。他不知道朴灿烈葫芦里卖的是什么药，越想越想不明白，越想越气。他狠狠地磨了磨后槽牙，恨不得现在就把朴灿烈打一顿才好，敲开他的脑袋看看里面到底装了些什么。

但还没等他开口说话，脚步声突然在门口停下了。

接着传来门把转动的声音。

边伯贤一下子僵住了，他面无血色，转头死死盯着门的方向，手脚冰凉，全身发麻，一动也不敢动。他感觉自己浑身的血液都逆流了，肾上腺素飙升，心脏仿佛被一只无形的手紧紧攥住，传来阵阵沉闷的压迫感。边伯贤听见了自己擂鼓般的心跳，一下接着一下，超负荷地疯狂跳动，好像下一秒就要蹦出胸膛。

一瞬间，他甚至连呼吸都忘了。

“咔哒。”

“咚。”

——门是锁着的。

边伯贤保持着僵硬，而后突然如同劫后余生般艰难地喘了一口气。心头一松的同时，不知为何鼻头也一酸。他又害怕又委屈，还很生气，这才想起一边的罪魁祸首来。他嗔怒地瞪了一眼朴灿烈，眼神中三分怨七分怒，还带着点泪光，微微上挑的眼角像装了个小钩子。

朴灿烈露着两排白牙，本来是带着点赔笑的意味，但被边伯贤这一眼看得呼吸又急促起来，他的眼睛漆黑得发亮，眼神中的歉意渐渐被戏谑和兴奋取代，他重新动了动腰，满意地听见了边伯贤的一声闷哼，而后把人按在了台子上展开了新一轮更猛烈的攻势。

边伯贤差点忘了朴灿烈还在自己身体里的事实，被他突然的动作弄得措手不及，溃不成军。他不敢置信地看着朴灿烈，徒劳地张了张嘴，哆嗦着嘴唇想说些什么，然而铺天盖地席卷而来的快感却让他的大脑一片空白。

“咚，咚，咚。”

“…………”

外面的人在锲而不舍地敲门。

而门内的边伯贤正被人压在身下承受着野蛮的冲撞。灭顶的快感几乎要把他逼疯。

好舒服……好难受……好想喊出来……

“咚，咚，咚。”

不……不可以…………

“伯贤哥，你在吗？”

边伯贤没有办法回答，也不能回答。

他流着泪胡乱摇头，死死捂住嘴不让自己叫出声，只能发出些含混的呜咽，表情隐忍又无助，看起来可怜至极。

紧张，恐惧，兴奋，羞耻，这些情绪一起紧紧纠缠着他，让他几乎崩溃。

边伯贤这幅模样把朴灿烈心里那点恶趣味和劣根性彻底激发了出来，他的眼中情欲翻滚，身下动作的频率逐渐加快。

朴灿烈是故意的。

他想看边伯贤为他情动失控的样子。

边伯贤被撞得不住往后退，呻吟声里带着哽咽，生理性泪水不受控制地流了出来。他的双手紧紧抱着朴灿烈的肩膀，如同攀着一根救命稻草，好像只有这样才不会溺死在滔天的情欲里。

“灿烈……灿烈……”边伯贤无法思考，半张着嘴却发不出一丝声响，他只是不断地无声重复着朴灿烈的名字，仿佛这已经成了一种本能。

他缠在朴灿烈腰间的双腿无力地垂了下来，又被人抬起来折在了胸前。边伯贤费力地抬起浸了水的眸子看了朴灿烈一眼，嘴唇微微翕动，“不……不要了……”，声线发抖，目光里几乎带上了哀求。

朴灿烈的胸膛剧烈起伏着，他双手握着边伯贤的膝弯，身下用力狠狠一顶，进去了前所未有的深度。

“嗯——”边伯贤咬紧牙关，双眼圆睁，拼命仰起头，露出纤细脆弱的脖颈，他的喉咙里发出一声哀鸣，带着浓重的哭腔，全身痉挛着到达了高潮。

那一瞬间的表情比任何的禁果都诱人。

纤细的腰肢剧烈颤抖着，浓稠的白浊尽数喷在了朴灿烈的腹肌上。

边伯贤失神地盯着天花板，目光没有丝毫焦距，此刻似乎连自己是谁都已经忘记了。

朴灿烈被阵阵的收缩夹得闷哼一声，他又快抽动了十几下，最后退出来抵在边伯贤白嫩的腿缝间摩擦着，粗喘着气低吼着射在了他的腿根。

朴灿烈仰着头，喉结上下滚动着，狠狠地喘了两口气。他慢慢平复了呼吸，而后餍足地低头去吻怀中的人。

他身下的边伯贤赤裸地仰躺着，羊脂玉一样细腻白皙的身体上覆着一层亮晶晶的薄汗，上面布满了暗红青紫的欢爱痕迹，腿间还沾着黏腻的液体，淫靡又色情。

红肿的嘴唇哆嗦着说不出话，边伯贤眼眶通红，满脸的泪痕，被高潮的余韵和刚才浓浓的后怕折磨得终于忍不住小声抽泣了起来。

朴灿烈心中陡然升起一股爱怜，忙把人搂进怀里拍着背，擦去眼泪，轻声细语地安慰了几句，又拿出纸巾把两个人的身体擦干净，穿好衣服。

门外的人不知何时已经走了，两个人后来谁都没有注意。

朴灿烈知道自己这次有些过分，把人欺负得狠了，抱着边伯贤又是赔礼又是道歉地哄了好一阵，结果不出所料地迎来一个拳头。不过刚经历完情事的边伯贤浑身无力，拳头也软绵绵的，被朴灿烈毫不费力地攥在了手里，收拢掌心，握紧。

十指相扣，甚至能感受到彼此发烫的掌纹。

边伯贤的眼睛还是很红，两条腿还有点发抖。他窝在朴灿烈怀里，像只猫似的被他抱着，静静享受事后的温存。

吵闹喧嚣的声音模糊地从外面传进小小的隔间里，仅一门之隔，却谁都不想去理会。

——任外面的世界人声鼎沸，熙熙攘攘，我只贪恋你怀抱的温暖。

此刻，他们的世界里，都只有彼此。

这就足够了。

“现在出去吗？”朴灿烈低头看着怀抱中的恋人，目光温柔如水。

边伯贤轻微地摇了摇头，又把脑袋枕在了他的胸膛上。

朴灿烈无奈地笑了，宠溺地捏了捏他脸颊上的软肉。

“对了，灿烈，”闷闷的声音从怀里传来，“今天在台下排练的时候，你跟我说什么来着？太吵了，我没听清。”

“没什么。”

“嗯？怎么可能？我明明听到了……什么，You are ……什么来着？”

朴灿烈只是笑着看着他，不说话。

这笑容在边伯贤看来十分诡异，偏偏无论他怎么问朴灿烈也不回答，这下边伯贤来精神了。

“说实话，你是不是在骂我？”

“嗯？你说话呀，我……唔！！”

朴灿烈回了他一个深情无比的吻。

柔软的触碰纯粹而热烈，边伯贤也无暇再纠结刚才的问题，抬头认真回应起来。

唇齿相依，呼吸交缠，耳鬓厮磨，心跳共鸣。

朴灿烈亲了亲边伯贤的额头，抱紧了他，眼中是浓得化不开的柔情。

You are my ， happiness and delight.

你是我的幸福与喜悦。

余生有你，三生有幸。

亲爱的人啊，

我们永远相爱吧。

————End————

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看！如果喜欢请点个喜欢和推荐！(ˊ˘ˋ*)♡


End file.
